Nanomaterials such as graphene and molybdenum sulfide have become a hotspot in chemistry, material science and physics because of their excellent properties. At present, large-scale preparation and transfer are still major issues in the study of nanomaterials. For example, in the prior art, graphene can be prepared by mechanical stripping method, silicon carbide epitaxial growth method, oxidation reduction method, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and the like. The CVD method for making graphene can be widely used wherein the graphene made by CVD can be uniform, large area, high quality and layer controllable.
Presently, the method for transferring graphene from a copper substrate to other substrates comprises: providing a support material such as polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) or thermal release tape; etching the copper substrate; transferring the graphene and the support material to a target substrate; removing the support material. But the support material such as PMMA or thermal release tape is not easily removed, and residual organic binders would seriously pollute the graphene. That can affect performance characterization and device preparation.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for transferring nanomaterials for solving the problem discussed above.